Pre-terminated copper or fiber-optic cable cassettes are utilized in the installation of cables to patch panels within a data rack. Patch panels have typically been designed to accommodate a particular cassette configuration as a system. Cassettes designed to connect to a patch panel typically do not directly attach to differently configured patch panel. Further, earlier iterations of cassettes provide for a limited number of connections within a cassette and patch panel. Many users of data centers are looking to transition to smaller Local Connector adapters (“LC adapters”) or Multi-fiber Push-on/Pull-off adapters (“MPO adapters”) to increase the density within a patch panel to accommodate demand for high bandwidth. Existing high-density cassettes are not configured to be interchangeable with older or differently configured patch panels. Further, patch panels configured for low density cassettes are not typically configured to accept a direct connection with high-density cassettes.